degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TXlonghorns1994/The Wiki Psychic Agency
I know a couple of Wikians are already doing blogs where they are writing fiction and including other Wikians in their stories. I had an idea, I would like to write a fictional story based of the show Psych, but including Wikains in the story. The show is about Shawn Spencer, a guy who's hyper observant and has a photogrpahic memory who must work as a psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department in order to avoid being arrested. Sign up and let me know if you are interested! "I've heard it both ways." Character Descriptions ' '''Dan'i: The Chief of Police for the police department in Miami, Florida. She is fair and understanding, but you don't want to get on her bad side because she will bring down the iron fist faster than you can say, "Pineapple." '''Annie: The Junior Detective for the Miami Police Department. Her partner and fellow detective is, Cam. She is nice and friendly, but she takes her job seriously and can kick some serious ass when dealing with criminals. Ash: She is a detective for the Police Department. She is best friends with Annie and she is constantly getting into arguments with Cam, which need to be mediated by Annie. She takes her job seriously, but she knows how to have fun during her down time. Katie: Katie is a girl who goes to school with Sarah and Nick. She is the head cheerleader and is jealous because she wanted to date Nick, but he started dating Sarah first. She is determine to do anything to break them up because Nick is rightfully hers. Jake: Jake is Scott's best friend and a freelance consultant for the Miami Police Department. He has a photographic memory and he is hyper observant. He is forced to work as a psychic consultant for Dani in order to avoid getting arrested. He previously had a run in with the law, however he was able to save his ass by pretending to be a psychic and using his "visions" to help the Annie and Cam catch the criminals. He is pretty eccentric and acts very childish most of the time and Scott has to keep him in line. Cam: The head detective for the Miami Police and his partner is Annie. He is tough and takes no nonsense. He doesn't like Jake because of his eccentric behavior so they don't get along too well. Cam takes his job very seriously and he is hell bent on catching the criminals and putting them behind bars. Yazzy: Yazzy is best friends with Scott and Jake. She works as an Emergency Room nurse, but she helps them with cases when she has the chance. Her and Jake tend to be the more immature ones out of the trio. They like to play pranks on Scott when they have free time. Ratchet Tori: Tori is the receptionist/assistant at the psychic agency that is run by Jake and Scott. She is snarky and sarcastic and they can never seem to get her to do her job. Scot'''t: Jake's best friend and fellow consultant for the police department. He is the polar opposite of Jake. Scott is mature and responsible and he attempts to keep Jake in line and put a stop to his antics. He works full time as a school Principal, but he works with Jake as a consultant for the police on the side. '''Lizzy: Lizzy works as the coroner for the Miami Police Department. She is a little snarky and just a little bit crazy, but everyone loves working with her. She is convinced that the bodies she inspects can speak to her. Jo: One of the police officers working for the Miami Police Department. She is the single mother of Nick. She is close friends with Annie and Ash. Because she is a mom, she is viewed as the mother hen and everyone at the police department goes to her for advice. Xavvy: The adopted son to Cam. He is in high school and he is friends with Sarah and Nick. He has a rough relationship with his dad because of his profession. Cam had arrested him when he had busted a party and found his son there drinking underage. Nick and Sarah: Two teens that are currently dating. Nick is the son of Jo, one of the police officers for the police department. They are caught having sex in the back of one of the squad cars. CJ: A police officer working for the police department. He is constantly trying to hit on Lizzy, but she always turns him down. Matt: Jo's partner in the police force. They are close friends and they enjoy working with Jake even though he's a little out there. Simplicity: She is the one of the co- captains on the cheerleading squad and she is best friends with Katie. Category:Blog posts